Love Tore Us Apart
by Xarahh
Summary: What happens when Carly and Spencer have to move out? Does Sam really still love Freddie? Will Sam and Freddie secretly hook up without their best friend knowing, or will it be the other way round? Find out all the answers inside this jam-packed story!


**Hey, guys. So, I was reading some iCarly fanfics last night, and I only just finished watching iGoodbye a few nights ago. I cried, literally, so hard ;_; This story includes Creddie AND Seddie, though in the later chapters, it'd mostly focus on Seddie. Some extra shippings in this story are Gibby/OC and Spencer/OC. I used to be on this site a few years ago, writing AATC fanfics, and now i'm back, writing for several different fanbases. **

**Can I just add: has really changed a lot. I prefer the old look, and I hope there's still all those nice people, and less people who steal stories. ;D **

**Here's le story.**

* * *

**iMove/iStill Like Freddie**

"Carly, carly... CARLS!" Sam shrieked as Carly shook herself out of  
her train of thoughts

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Ah, nevermind." Sam spinned her chair around, scanning the Groovy  
Smoothie, looking for T-Bo, "HEY, T-BO! WHERE'S OUR SMOOTHIES?!"

"Coming right up!" T-Bo walked out of the kitchen, holding three  
smoothies for the iCarly gang, and some cupcakes on a stick, "So...  
wanna buy some cupcakes...?"

Sam, Carly, and Freddie slowly shook their heads, backing away slightly.

"But.. they're on a stick." T-Bo said, grinning widely, as if food on a  
stick was the best thing in the world.

"Well..." Freddie paused as T-Bo walked away, and Carly giggled.

"Typical Terrence!" she giggled more as she used his real name.

Sam stared at her and Freddie, raising an eyebrow as they laughed  
at what seemed to be not amusing at all for Sam, and she sighed.

Carly looked at the time, and gasped, quickly grabbing her smoothie and  
bag.

"I have to run, I promised Spencer i'd help him finish his latest  
sculpture!" and with that, Carly ran out of the Groovy Smoothie, leaving  
Sam and Freddie alone.

"Uh.. we... we should probably help them." Sam stuttered.

Freddie agreed and they both got their smoothies, and headed out of the  
door, walking to Carly's apartment together, they're first time ever  
alone since they were dating.

Carly shut the door behind her as she walked in the apartment, but  
Freddie and Sam quickly charged behind her and catched it before  
it closed.

"Hey, Carls, thanks for almost slammin' the door on our faces." Sam  
glared.

"Oh, sorry!" Carly said, cheerfully, as always, and she walked up to  
Spencer, who was in the middle of working on a mechanical sculpture,  
"Hey, Spence, so what did you need me to do?"

Spencer gulped, and turned around to face her, and she could tell that  
he was in some sort of pain or he was worried.

"Spencer.. what's... what's wrong?" Carly sat him down on the sofa, and  
rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Carly.. I don't think we can stay here any longer."

Sam and Freddie both raised their eyebrows, and Carly looked shocked,  
although she didn't really understand.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Um.. Look, Carly. We have to move out of here. You're going to have  
to switch schools, and we'll be in a totally new apartment, or maybe  
even a house! So, that's the up side, right?" Spencer tried to smile,  
but failed, seeing as he was also upset inside.

Carly looked down at the floor, and bit her lip, her ears perking up  
as Spencer talked, and then she looked up at him.

"You want me to leave Freddie and Sam?"

Sam, astonished by this, slowly leans in the conversation and glares at  
Spencer, as Freddie, afraid, steps back.

"No, no.. We have to, we don't have a choice, I didn't pay any bills,  
and.. they want us out by tommorow morning." Spencer, aware of Sam's  
glare, tried to be as nice as he could.

Carly knew he wasn't lying. Spencer was never this serious, if he were  
joking, he would've burst out laughing by now.

Carly bit her lip again, lowering her haid so her hair would cover her  
tears that were forming, and rolling down her cheeks. Was this it?  
Did she have to say goodbye to her bestfriends forever?

But.. there was a little thing that she missed out on, as she jumped off  
the sofa, shouting.

"But what about iCarly?! I can't just quit it, not again! No, Spencer,  
I'm not leaving this apartment! Where will Sam go? Her mom really doesn't  
care about her! Without me, she'll starve. No, just NO! I'm not leaving  
my best friends! I'll never find friends like them, EVER!"

Sam, shocked, stepped back a little, aligning with Freddie. Carly looked  
back at them, but she couldn't help it. She let the tears flow down her  
face, and Sam cuddled her to comfort her. Freddie joined the cuddle  
soon enough.

Spencer, feeling guilty for everything that was happening, slowly  
got up and walked to his room, but Sam dragged him into the 'group hug'.

"Carls, it's fine." Sam sighed, trying her best to calm down her  
best friend.

"No, it's not. It's not fine, Sam. I don't want to leave you, or  
Freddie!"

Freddie sighed, and he pulled out of the group hug, dragging Spencer to the kitchen.

"Is it true?"

Spencer, without hesitation, nodded, with a frown on his face, and Freddie bit his lip,  
struggling not to cry.

"So, Carly's leaving?"

Spencer, yet again, nodded right away.

"I'm sorry dude, but, you and Sam can always visit us." Spencer tried to see an up side of the move.

Freddie nodded, and he walked back to Sam and Carly. They were both crying. Freddie gulped, and  
decided to leave them alone, so he walked out the door and into his apartment.  
Spencer left and went off to his room to pack all his stuff.

"I.. I should start packing." Carly wiped her tears with her sleeve, and she stared at  
Sam, her eyes stll watering.

"Hey, Carls, don't cry. Go and pack, okay?" Sam, although she was crying, she didn't care. She  
just wanted her best friend to be happy on her last day, "Oh, and we'll do one last iCarly  
tonight!"

Sam sighed, and Carly left for her room, leaving Sam alone in the room. She felt hungry, but  
she knew this wasn't the time for eating meat. She sat down on the sofa, her eyes watering up  
but she refused to cry, again. She muttered to herself.

That night, Sam, Carly and Freddie were all in the iCarly studio, getting ready to start their  
web show.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2.." Freddie stopped at 2 and indicated they could start the show.

"Howdy! I'm Carly!" Carly giggled, forcing a smile.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam spinned around, then pressing the cheer button on the remote.

"Um.. Freddie?" Carly signalled Fredde to start talking.

"Right," Freddie layed the camera on the tripod, and stepped back to be in line with Carly  
and Sam, "Today, we've got.. well, a special iCarly. Also, the last iCarly."

Sam pushed the 'aww' button on the remote, as Carly and her pouted.

"So, we thought we'd do something a little more fun and maybe even dangerous than usual."

Sam pulled out some cards from an envelope, and threw the envelope to the ground as  
Freddie continued to talk.

"As you can see, Sam is holding a few cards. Those are dares. Dares that you fans have sent  
in to for us to do! We all have our own envelopes, meaning our own dares."

Carly and Freddie pulled out some dare cards, and showed the camera, and Carly took over.

"I'll start!" Carly closed her eyes and hovered over the cards, landing on one and pulling it  
out of the pack, and her eyes widened as she hesitated to read it out loud, "Um.."

"Well? What is it?!" Freddie urged, excitedly.

"Um... It says.." Carly stared at Sam, and then at Freddie, "It says to kiss Freddie." she  
lowered her head.

Freddie, taken back by shock, looked at Sam for help. But Sam was speechless. Freddie, deep down,  
always knew it was a dream to kiss Carly.

"Well! It's a dare, you have to do it Carly!" Freddie smiled smugly.

"Right.." Carly stuttered, and then looked Freddie in the eye.

_'His not that bad...'_ she thought.

Sam stared at the two of them, she was obviously hurt. Anyone could see the pain in her eyes.

Freddie leaned in, as did Carly, and she layed a hand on his shoulder, and Freddie held her  
by her hips, gently. Soon enough, their lips locked and they seemed to enjoy it.

Sam bit her lip. Un-sure of what to do. She stepped away from the camera, so she was out  
of view, as Freddie and Carly proceeded to kiss.  
The kiss went on for around 2 minutes, until Carly pulled away, staring at Freddie in the  
eyes.

"Well... That was..." Freddie looked down at the floor.

"Really good..?" Carly questionly stated, as Freddie looked at her and smiled shyly, as did she.

Sam started to drink from her water bottle, as she stared at Freddie intensly.

_I still love him..._

* * *

**Boo, c:**

**Hope you enjoyed that. If I get at least 3 GOOD reviews, chapter 2 will be uploaded. Constructive Critiscm is really appreciated. I don't get offended by it, it really helps me! So, yeah. c:**

**If you're an AATC fan, I'll be writing stories for that. More iCarly stuff, and maybe a few games and other cartoons. **

**-Xarahh**


End file.
